Web of Dreams
by SharinganAkiro9991
Summary: A past best forgotten, they all say. But, can you move forward with your life without knowing who you truly are and what you have done? Follow the story of Sayomi as she defies everyone to find out her past and who the man haunting her dreams is...
1. Chapter 1

Web of Dreams

Rating: M

Characters: Aizen Sosuke/OCC/Kuchiki Byakuya

Prologue: Memories of A Forgotten Past…

Pale blue eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusion. This was not where she had fallen asleep. She looked around the dark room, searching for clues as to where she was. It was elaborately decorated with rich silks and pale colors of white, blue and gold. Colors she never would have chosen for a room of her own.

She was dressed in a pale-gold yukata, another difference she was sure she would have to figure out later. Throwing aside the blue sheets, she maneuvered her way off the bed and stopped. She had no idea where she was going or where any of her things were. Wait, things?

A pain slammed into her head as she tried to remember exactly what she was supposed to be carrying with her. Lights flashed behind her closed eyes as she fell to her knees, clutching her temples in her hands. A silver ribbon. A blue origami crane, meticulously folded. A koi pond.

The fragments of memories flashed over her, telling her nothing of what she wanted to know. She pressed her face to the cool wood floor, smiling as she took in the deep scent of pine that always reminded her of him…

Icy-blue eyes snapped open and she stared down at the floor in fascination. This smell reminded her of someone! A boy? Man? Could it be a relative she didn't remember? A lover? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath into her lungs and slowly breathed out. She tried to center herself, as he had taught her during the training, calming her….

Her breath escaped her lungs as an image of sapphire-blue eyes flashed across her memory. Dear kami! Who was this man? The eyes had been framed by thick, dark lashes. The eyes had been cool and calm, but a flicker of pride shown deep in those dark pools of blue.

She was suddenly exhausted, too tired to even make it back to the bed. Her body went limp and her eyes slowly closed as exhaustion gave way to unconsciousness...


	2. RemembrancePart 1

WEB OF DREAMS

RATING: M

CHARACTERS: Aizen Sosuke/OCC/Kuchiki Byakuya

Chapter One:

If she could recognize any voice, it would be the one that she heard calling out to her in her dreams. It sounded so concerned, filled with a pain she did not know could be contained in such deep, rich baritones. Fragments of memories passed through her subconscious, always gone before she could completely focus on them. Gone back into the ever-encompassing darkness of her own mind.

_"Sayomi-sama."_ The voice, ever present, called to her. As hard as she tried, a name and face always eluded her. _"Where are you?"_ She wanted to answer, tried to. Every time she reached for him, a barrier seemed to slam down between what small thread was connecting them, effectively cutting him out. He would return. Eventually. His voice filled with more pain, desperation clearly showing more and more. He sounded so lost and alone. _"Why do you not answer me?"_

_**I want to!**_She tried to answer, but was once again disconnected. A feeling of despair washing over her each time her attempts produced only more failures. She would curl up into a ball in the dark shadow of her subconscious and cry. The absence of his voice left a void in her. Something she could not adequately explain, but it was just...empty.

_"Do you not trust me?"_ The man asked. _"Am I not worthy to be part of you, anymore, Sayomi-sama?"_

_**Don't go!**_ She pleaded and was surprised when the connection was not completely gone. The smallest of windows was left open for her to talk through. His voice, so muffled it was amazing she heard, came through to her.

_"Sayomi-sama?"_ He called. _"I am here, Sayomi-sama."_

The connection grew stronger, the barrier seeming to strain as she fought to maintain their connection. _**Who are you?**_

_"You have forgotten me, already, Sayomi-sama?"_

_**Is that my name?**_

_"Sayomi-sama?"_ He sounded confused and tired. _"Of course. You are Sayomi, my master."_

_**I never was your master.**_ The words passed to him before she could think about them, but they seemed to fit. She couldn't imagine the owner of this voice being anything but her equal. _**What was that?**_

_"You are remembering, Sayomi-sama."_ He informed her. _"Maybe not right away, but some things are never able to be completely suppressed. They can take away your conscious memories and suppress your dreams, but they will never be able to dissolve our bond."_

_**Why not?**_

_"Silly girl."_ He murmured, a chuckle circling her and easing her fears. _"I am you, just as you are me. I complete you and you give me a reason to exist."_

_**What are you?**_

_"I am your other half, Sayomi-sama."_ He breathed, his voice gradually fading._ "We have not much time. Allow yourself to relax and everything will come back. Just wait and I will come for you. Nothing will keep us apart for long, I swear it, My Sayomi-sama."_

His voice was gone, the barrier firmly in place. Instead of the cold and heart-aching loneliness she had grown to fear, she felt the softest of winds blowing around her. Heat spread over her soul and warmed her. A contented smile tilted the corners of her lips as she wrapped her arms around her knees and gave in to the darkness of slumber.

x

"How long do you plan on keeping her like this, Unohana-Taichou?" It was asked by the scowling golden-haired previous-Gobantai Taichou.

The dark-haired woman gave a placid smile. "As long as the SouTaichou commands, Hirako-san."

"Tch." Shinji scoffed. "That old fool is keeping her asleep for no reason."

"Do not question the SouTaichou, Hirako-san." Unohana said softly, her voice sending chills down the man's spine. "You know, just as well as everyone else, that she is not ready to remember."

"More like he doesn't want her to remember." Shinji said coldly. "He knows what she will do when she finally _does_ remember. And, keeping it from her will not help, either."

Unohana glanced at the girl, sapphire eyes becoming shadowed as she allowed a small hint of pity to show. "She will have to accept what has happened."

"You don't understand Sayomi, at all." Shinji muttered. "She will view this as betrayal. Keeping her asleep and unaware will not make her happy."

"And, what _will_ make her happy, Hirako-san?" Unohana asked darkly, surprising the man with her display of emotions. "Do you know? Does she even know what would truly make her happy?"

"Whatever." Shinji had no answer. With the past as it was, no-one knew her better than the one person they could never allow her around, again. That person was the one that had caused all of this. That person had ripped her world apart and, if given the opportunity, would do so, again.

Unohana had kept a close vigilance of the woman since she had been brought in, placing barrier after barrier upon the girl to keep her in a state of constant sleep. It disturbed Shinji to see the woman on the bed and so inactive, something that just did not fit who he knew her to be. "I have placed a Level 80 Barrier on her, Hirako-san." Unohana sounded, for the first time since he had met her, exhausted. "She will not be breaking through it, anytime soon."

"Level 80?" Shinji was stunned. "Is that really necessary, just to keep her asleep?"

"I have been using Level 60 and below since she was brought in, Hirako-san." Unohana informed, seeing his eyes widen in shock. "Her reiatsu is hard to suppress and has been steadily breaking down anything below a Level 65 within a few hours. A Level 80 should hold."

"What if it doesn't?" Damn the hopeful sound that came with the question. "Will she wake up?"

Unohana's eyes narrowed, just enough to show him she did not underestimate him. "A Level 80 Barrier Spell has sealed the SouTaichou for a week, Hirako-san. If you are implying that she could break free in the short time I am gone..."

Shinji looked away, his scowl returning. "I have to tell the others." He muttered. "Arigatou for taking care of her, Unohana-Taichou."

"My pleasure, Hirako-san." Unohana responded, heading for the door. "After you leave, a reiatsu seal with not permit any other than myself or the SouTaichou from entering, so you may want to say what you need to before leaving for the day."

"Whatever." When she was gone, he looked down at Sayomi. His golden eyes conveyed the depth of frustration he felt. He was not allowed to touch her. He was not allowed to wake her. He was only allowed to speak to her, but only on subjects that Unohana and the SouTaichou had deemed "safe". She could still very-well hear everything they said to her, Unohana had cautioned. "You know you left us all in quite a bind, Brat." He grunted. "You have to wake up, soon, or Kisuke is gonna go insane." No answer. Not like he was expecting one from her. "I swear, Hiyori has gotten even more annoying since last you saw her. She still slaps me in the face with that damned sandal when she doesn't get her way." He looked out the small window to see the beautiful sky of Seireitei. "Do you miss this place, I wonder? I sure as hell don't. Too much of the same shit, everyday. How did we ever stand it, here?" A sigh escaped his pale lips. "I don't think I could go back to the way things were before all this shit happened." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, knowing he was dangerously close to talking about things that were forbidden. "Well, Kensei is probably trying to kill Mashiro, now, so I have to get back and make sure they are up to date."

Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Brat." He muttered before taking his leave. As the door slid closed, pale lashes lifted to reveal her icy-blue eyes. Looking around the room, she felt a sense of panic. Could a room really do that? Maybe it was the fact that it was so unusual, though she didn't know what _usual_ was to her, she was sure it wasn't the inside of a hospital room.

Sitting up, she looked around and blanched at the white-on-white decor. Did everything have to be so damned _sterile_ looking? Was the person who designed this place anal-retentive, or something? It was a struggle to concentrate and her muscles hurt when she slid her legs over the side of the bed. Her breath came out harshly, further signifying her struggle.

After a minute, she placed her bare feet on the ground, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to stand up. Her whole body shook with the effort to stand by herself, so she desperately held onto the bed. Taking baby steps, she felt the pain lance up her legs, almost sending her to the ground. _I have to get out._ She took another step, then another and another, until she reached the door. Sliding it open, she was surprised to see a tall man leaning against the wall opposite the hall.

His form was hidden behind layers of clothing, the most obvious of them a sakura-patterned kimono. His head was bent, face hidden in the shadows of the large straw hat angled over his head. Still very weak, she leaned against the door frame, watching the man cautiously. He looked up, dark-brown eyes looking her over with curiosity. "Well, well." He murmured, a lazy smile spreading across his handsome face. His facial hair didn't take away from his good looks, only seeming to enhance it with a rugged appeal. His black-brown hair was pulled back in a low tail, stray pieces hanging around his face. "Looks like Retsu's barrier skills aren't as good as she said."

"No." She gasped out when he took a step towards her, left hand reflexively going for her waist. A feeling of dread locked in her stomach as his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You should be resting, Sayomi-chan." He stated, watching her carefully. Those eyes held a hidden intelligence, she noted. Something about his appearance didn't fit with his personality. The feelings of familiarity were coming back again. He cautiously reached out to her, slowly easing towards her.

_Ready to strike if the situation required it._ She thought darkly. _He is trying to play nice, but can be extremely deadly._

"Get away from her, Shunsui." A voice said from down the hallway, both of them turning to see a white-haired man watching them. Watching _her_, too be precise. "She is not in the right state of mind, at the moment." He said to the first man she'd seen.

"Ukitake." Her voice came out calm. The name had just come to her, seeming to fit the fragmented memories of the white-haired man. She could see the surprise flicker across his face. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"How...?"

"Where am I?" Sayomi demanded, her breath coming out far more labored than before. Her vision was darkening, she noticed. But, she wanted answers before she gave in to the overwhelming force that wanted to drag her back to the darkness, isolated from everything and everyone. Her eyes flickered to the dark-haired man less than five feet from her. "I want to speak with him."

The two men looked at each other, both clearly worried about something, before turning back to her. "Who do you want, Sayomi-chan?" The dark-haired man asked slowly, dark eyes watching her every move.

"Don't try to placate me." She meant it to sound vicious, but ended up showing just how tired she was. Black spots started to dance across her vision and she stumbled, the dark-haired man catching her before she could fall. "I need to see him." She murmurred, her voice fading slightly. "He needs me. Take me to him."

"Who, Sayomi-chan?" The white-haired man was on her other side. The dark-haired man fully supported her, now. "Who do you want? Who needs you?"

"I can't remember." She moaned pitiously. "I can't..." As she surrendered herself to the unforgiving darkness, a name came to her lips, unbidden. "Sousuke."

x

Another chapter up! I am excited for this posting. If you like it, please review. If not, well, give me some pointers and I will try to see it from your viewpoint as readers. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
